I Love The Way You Lie!
by isabellemartin209
Summary: Belle martin used to live with the brothers but after her coming back to meet up with them again...she met jessica and after the fateful night of jess dying...she leaves with the brothers to hunt the demon down. DeanXoc
1. Chapter 1

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but thats alright I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright cause I love the way you lie…I love the way you lie…_

I walked towards sams house…well apartment I haven't seen him or dean for 5 years since they split ways. Their dad was a good friend of mine john looked out for me and after sam left I told him I would go off on my own even if I am 15 at the time he agreed as long as I visited.

I knocked and a girl answered I was kind of shocked at this and she smiled a bit "hi…um is there something I can do for you?" she asked and I looked at her attire kind of jealous…she has perfect height and weight while me…well yeah. I am wearing a pair of ratty jeans, a blue t shirt to match my eyes and a jean jacket and a duffel bag. My familiar Ashland looked up at me he is a husky currently and I looked behind me to my car and sighed.

"I am isabelle martin…I am an old friend of sams…is he here?" I asked kind of worried and she smiled at me.

"no not right now would you like to stay hear till he is?" she asked and I looked down at Ashland and he told me in his mind.

'_might as well…I mean whats the worse that can happen?'_ he asked and I sighed a bit smiling.

"yes please…if you don't mind of course" I said looking at her and she grinned

"come on in….sam mentioned you a few times…he thought of you as his sister…" she said closing the door Ashland followed her upstairs and into the apartment he sat down on the floor and she went into the kitchen.

"after….my dad skipped out and my mom left with some French guy I was left on my own….they took me in I was about 3 at the time their mom loved me like her daughter ….i stayed for 12 years…and then left around the same time sam did on my own…" I said looking at pictures and such. One had me in it I smiled a bit and bit my lip. Red curls pulled back into a ponytail sam and dean their mom holding me in her arms and sam in his dads still a baby. It was before the fire.

I sighed and smiled at a few other pictures of me with sam and dean and their dad. So many memories and so many times I was scared. All the other times…I was proving myself to dean, and their dad it wasn't the life I should have but it was my life none the less and I was good at it. I clutched my pentagram and i sighed a bit she walked out with a water dish and a steak. She smiled at me standing there and laughed a bit. "sit down would you…" she smirked and I smirked back and sat down.

I stayed for a few days and smiled one night laughing with her telling her a story of how ended up getting chased by a dog (a big dog) and he fell in the river. Ash was getting his bellied rubbed bye her and I grinned a bit I am in a pair of sweat pants and tank top and yawned she did too we both went to sleep and I sighed a bit. I felt..so….tired.

I didn't hear anyone come in and then fire….i woke up to fire….i grabbed my stuff and woke ash up with a yank to his ear. I looked up and heard sam scream I knew it was him. I ran over and saw her attached to the ceiling I did the first thing to mind and grabbed sams hand yanking him out of there.

"WHY didn't YOU HELP HER?" he yelled I ignored him and dean looked around as well he was angry too.

"I WAS IN AN ENCHANTED SLEEP!" I yelled shoving him he growled and I smacked him in the face he snapped out of it. They packed up and looked at me I saw my car totaled and I growled. "that demon is an ass!" I yelled angrily.

They both looked at me and I sighed and looked at sam "come on the real thing we need to go after is the demon that did this." Ashland said I smirked at my familiar and the shock on their faces.

"its talks of course it talks" dean said and we got into his car and followed the coordinates their dad left us. I sat in the car and slowly passed out I was so tired…the enchanted sleep left me very drowsy.

After the wendigo incident and me saving sam from getting hurt I was in the car with them again and sighed a bit. We are on our way to Wisconsin now and I sighed a bit I looked out the window and wished I could be different.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the booth circling different deaths and such when the waitress walked over I looked her over and rolled my eyes.

"can I get you anything else?" she asked leaning over and dean smiled and I grinned a bit at her and cleared my throat.

"yes…the check please" I said and Sam laughed a bit.

"okay" she said grinning at dean I felt a little bit of jealousy and stomped it down there was no reason for me to be jealous of that bimbo..

"you know…we can have a little bit of fun…" dean said looking at me and Sam "every once and a while.." dean pointed to the girl and I rolled my eyes "that's fun.." he said I smirked and snorted

"please…if she can count to ten I would be amazed.." I said crossing my arms and dean glowered.

"what I had in mind has nothing to do with counting to ten" dean smirked and I grinned as the busboy came over.

"hi..i was hoping I could get a coffee to go…please and two burger patties for my dog if that's okay" I said looking at him from under my eyelashes and smiling innocently.

"of-of course" he said stuttering and I smiled at him sweetly "no charge.." he said walking back I winked at ihm when he looked back and he tripped over himself but caught himself quickly. I looked at sam and dean and smirked.

"that's how you do it…" I said smirking and they both looked shocked. "what?" I asked innocently enough anyway inside I was jumping for joy.

"what…how…wow" sam said grinning at me and I twirled a dark red curl and smirked.

"I grew up boys… left shortly after you did sam and had to take care of myself…so wa la…new me.." I said as the boy came back over I smiled and took my doggie bag and left but before I did I kissed his cheek. "thank you" I sauntered off and went outside to see Ashland looking hungry I kneeled down and handed him a burger pattie I got 6 instead of two.

They came out and were tense I was handed the paper and the notes and looked them over. "who do we see first?" I asked worried and they looked at me "carlton I am guessing." We did and i looked at her brother.

"….could I see the water..." I asked and he nodded I walked down and looked at it…not with my eyes but with my powers. I bit my lip and felt something…dark…I gasped and sat down Ashland came over whimpering.

I bit my lip and saw the boys walk over they knew about my powers and dean looked straight at me. I followed them to the sheriffs office and I smiled a bit listening and when I saw the kid I looked into his mind and saw everything that happened I felt tears in my eyes and looked at dean and sam.

"excuse me for a minute please.." I whispered and they let me go I stood outside and dean soon came out I looked at him and shook my head a bit tears rolling down my face.

"what did you see?" he asked and I bit my lip and looked at him sadly and shook my head a bit.

"I saw his dad die…I heard what he was thinking what was said everything…it was horrible..." I said looking at him and he drew me into a hug and sighed a little bit.

We went back to the hotel later on and looked around for some information and sam walked in.

"its safe to say we can rule out nessie….i drove past the carlton house and will carlton is dead….he drowned in the sink.." sam said I looked at him and looked away "whats wrong belle?" sam asked and I sighed a bit.

"its..its nothing I had a scare today that's all" I said and ash nudged me in fox form and whimpered I shook my head at him and gave him a treat.

"water wraith..some kind of demon?" dean asked and I bit my lip I watched them leave and I got up nd packed my stuff I have a new car waiting in town and I looked at ash.

"I cant do this now…lets go and find dad.." I whispered I wrote a note to them explaining whats going on with my dad gone and leaving his notebook to me..i needed to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there and looked at my father…he is dead….all because of a stupid werewolf they all stood behind me and I looked at them in shock a huge pack of ten maybe more. I made Ashland run off to a safer area. I looked at them and got angry…very angry I felt a few tears roll down my face.

"you bastards…" I muttered angrily my eyes growing darker with each second passing by.

"*growl*" one muttered I moved back and looked up I grabbed onto the rope and climbed up one barked and they circled the tree. I looked at them and I took a machete out of my bag and hung it on a branch. One jumped up and I put both hands on the shaft and I sliced its head off. Another jumped up and I sliced its side it yelped and fell down I was glad the machete was silver. I looked around and I heard a growl and I turned seeing a werewolf behind me I quickly swung the machete slicing his neck blood was all over me I glowered and shoved it off the branch and heard my phone go off.

'_who you gonna call?...ghost busters!...if there is something weird and it don't look good..who you gonna call ghostbusters!' _i picked it up and looked seeing something come at me I stabbed it and ripped the machete out almost falling down.

"hello?" I asked in a grunt as two came at me I dodged one and I heard a worried voice.

"belle?" it was sam I looked around and grunted a bit.

"yeah?" I asked getting annoyed "whats up?"

"you don't sound too good…" he said slowly I heard dean yelling in the background for the phone

"I am fighting the goddamn werewolves that killed my father!" I yelled stabbing another one and I didn't want to use my power but I did anyway…I threw one down and another flew into a sharp branch I glared at the other wolves I lost track and one jumped up.

"i…I am so sorry belle…" sam whispered I growled and one swiped my arm I hissed in pain glad I was immune to being a werewolf. "belle?.." sam asked and I was in the middle of the sentence.

"I got scratched shi-" when my phone was knocked out of my hand to the ground.

Deans POV

I listened to sam call belle and I growled running a hand through my hair as he said "i…I am so sorry belle" he trailed off and I looked at him and he got nervous look in his eyes "belle?" he asked and he got panicked and started to yell her name.

"what the hell is going on?" I asked getting impatient and he put it on speaker we heard a yelp and a scream and then the phone went dead.

"she is close I can tell by the coordinates" sam said I nodded we jumped into the car and drove as fast as we could there.

belles POV

I stabbed one and got thrown into a tree I screamed and one werewolf chewed on my phone I gaped in shock. "that's MY PHONE!" I yelled getting angrier by the second and one was eating my dad! I got pissed and I launched myself at it and stabbed it repeatedly. I got off and there were 6 more I looked at them and felt tired and woozy. I heard a screech of tires and voices. I turned and it was the wrong moment I got tackled down and I stabbed the wolf I had hit my head and slowly blacked out.

I woke up later in sheets and in different clothes I sat up fast and hissed in pain slowly laying back down. I heard a chuckle and a relieved sigh I looked up and see dean and sam over me both worried but relieved at the same time. "why do I hurt so much?" I asked clutching my head.

"well…we had to give you CPR you stopped breathing for a minute or two" dean said coming over and brushing hair from my face I grumbled and looked around I am in a motel room…great..i sat up again with help form dean and Ashland jumped on top of me licking my face and wagging his tail I got him off with some difficulty. I saw someone run in…it was Alice I sighed and she smiled her familiar was with her in cat form. A tiger currently and wrapped around her protectively. Her black hair draped down her back in ringlets and in a low ponytail.

"hi…." She said I smiled happily and her familiar joker came up and changed mid air to kitten mode I smiled and pet her she was fluffy and black with a white ring around her eye. She purred and circled around me and laid down ash growled and changed into an adorable cocker spaniel puppy I giggled and pet him.

"howdy…how are you alice I missed you" I said sadly and she laughed walking over and sat down grinning.

"I am doing very well thank you" she said grinning at me but soon her smile faltered "listen…your mother…well…she….she is a vampire now" she said I stopped petting and looked at her shocked she must be joking.


End file.
